Birthday Surprises!
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: It's Piper's birthday and Aerrow's planning something. A one shot and a little bit of a song fan fiction only at one part . A&P pairing/fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Storm Hawks. I also do not own the song Stay My Baby**

**Enjoy.**

"Guys come over here. We need to see what needs to be done for Piper's party," Aerrow stood there waiting patiently for his friends. "Guys did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Finn said with his mouth full.

"Okay, so did you put up the streamers?" Aerrow asked.

Finn looked up as if he were looking inside his brain for an answer. "No."

"Finn you were supposed to have done that an hour ago! What were you doing anyways?"

Finn gave a guilty smile and then opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Never mind, I don't really want to know. Junko did you set up the grill?"

"Yep and I blew up the balloons too."

"The balloons are Stork's job…" Aerrow said confused.

"He said that it's dangerous to blow balloons."

"And how so…"

"While blowing the balloon up the air could accidentally release all at once and fly into your windpipe."

"O-kay…"

Junko shrugged.

"Where is Stork anyways?"

"He's still out on the bridge decorating the tables." Junko said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"This is turning out good; all we have to do is put up the streamers… actually Finn can go do that right now. Put some food and drinks out, and wait for our guest to arrive and let Piper out of the closet." Aerrow said proudly.

"Dude you locked her inside a closet?" Finn said with an amused look smile.

"Partially."

"What do you mean partially?"

"Well I told her that today we're going to clean up the Condor and last night I made sure that she'll have a lot on her hands. So I messed up the closet and I assigned her that specific closet to clean up. And while she was cleaning up I locked the door. She'll never know, and plus she's probably not even done."

**With Piper**

Piper brushed her hands on her pants and then stepped back to look at the organized closet. Everything was neatly lined up against the wall.

"That ought to do it," Her stomach growled. "Hmm… I better get something to eat; God knows how long I've been in here."

She turned around and twisted the door knob. It was locked. She narrowed her eyes. "Aerrow!"

**With Aerrow**

"Hey Aerrow do you hear something?" Finn asked.

Aerrow and Junko stopped what they were doing and listened intently.

"Nope." Junko and Aerrow said together.

Finn shrugged and then returned back to twisting and taping up blue streamers.

**With Piper**

"I'm going to kill him!" She pressed her ear against the door in case someone was walking by. "AERRO-"

**With Aerrow**

A purple skimmer landed on the condor.

"Starling you made it!" Aerrow said.

"Hello Hawks," Her eyes darted around "Erm… well where's Piper?"

"Aerrow locked her inside a closet." Finn said excitedly.

"Right…," Starling looked from Finn to Aerrow. "So is there anything I can help with?"

"You can help place the drinks and food on the tables." Junko said.

"Fine." She walked towards the kitchen.

She walked over to Aerrow after finishing her task. "So who else is coming to Piper's party?"

"We invited the Rex Guardians, the Absolute Zeros, the Rebel Ducks and Master Cyclonis herself."

"Cyclonis!" Starlings eyes went wide from shock and then she grabbed for her nun chucks and then pointed them at Aerrow.

"Starling, I'm just joking." She lowered her weapon.

"You better be…"

A flock of skimmers landed on the bridge.

Harrier looked at the decorations and then spoke up first. "If a party is to be held then it must be done properly!"

"Harrier, what did we say about learning new things?" Aerrow said slowly.

Harrier sighed. "Fine."

Finn went over to greet Dove and Junko went over towards the Absolute Zeros.

"I brought frozen pie!" Billy Rex hollered. "You ready for a pie eatin' contest eh Junko?"

"Uh… I think…"

"Okay everybody listen up!" Aerrow yelled. "When Piper comes out I want you all to yell happy birthday to her and make her feel really special. I'm going to get her now, wait a minute."

Aerrow walked down the corridor and then turned left, he saw the metal door. He reached into his pocket and took out a key. He pushed the key into the slot and slowly turned.

**With Piper**

_Okay, I'm going to try to b_ash this door down, on three. _1… 2…3!_

**With Aerrow**

He turned the key but before he could open the door he was pushed into the wall.

"Oww…" Someone moaned.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"That was for locking me up inside a closet the entire day!"

"Okay, well the guys are having dinner on the bridge. Come on."

Aerrow extended one hand out. Piper took it. She got up and started walking ahead of him. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything.

She squint her eyes "Aerrow I don't see anything."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!"

Stork turned the lights on.

She stood there shocked to see her all of her friends.

"Well don't just stand there! Come over here and let's party!" Suzy Lu yelled out the last word.

Finn blared music that Aerrow chose. Piper turned around and faced Aerrow.

"Thanks so much Aerrow!" She hugged him putting her face in his shirt so that no one would see that she's blushing.

"It was nothing. Come here," Aerrow lead her towards a table filled with presents. "You can open them now."

"Whoa, all of this is for me?"

"Yep, you deserve them and more."

"Alright." She chose a random box and unwrapped it. Inside was a card gold card that read Happy Birthday and an action figure set of the Rex Guardians.

Piper laughed. "Remind me to thank Harrier." The two of them laughed and then Aerrow handed her a small box wrapped in green paper with a yellow ribbon. She opened it to find a bracelet made out of metal that had one charm on it. On the circular charm was the Storm Hawks' crest in blue and surrounding it was white crystals. She gazed at it for a while and then looked up.

"Thank you Aerrow."

"It was nothing," She placed the bracelet on her wrist and then hooked the clips together. "Don't you want to finish opening your presents?"

"Oh yeah." Piper opened all of her presents. Junko gave her a piece of metal which she had no clue did what. Finn gave her a record of his guitar solos; Suzy Lu gave her a box of gum. Stork gave her a floatation device, and Dove gave her a block of cheese the size of a dictionary.

"What's with the cheese?" Piper asked Aerrow.

"I really don't know. Let's get something to eat that's not cheese."

"I'm right behind you."

They walked over to the cake when someone tugged at Piper's leg. She looked down to see Radarr. He held out a wrench. She smiled at him and then patted his head. She took the wrench and then watched him crawl over to Billy Rex and Junko.

A new song started.

"Hey Piper?"

"Yeah?" Piper asked taking another bite at the over sweet cake.

"Do you want to dance?"

She groaned. "Aerrow you know that I can't dance."

"Well there's no better time then to start now." He gave her a sweet smile that she couldn't resist. Besides she's had a crush on him since forever and if she doesn't accept the dance now, a chance like this would never come again.

"Oh alright." She set down her plate and then walked over to a more vacant area.

She held on to his shoulder and he held her waist. She twitched slightly at his touch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that really tickles."

They both laughed. "So how do we dance?"

"We can just sway from side to side. Just move around freely with the music."

"I'll try sounds easy enough."

"Good."

_Tell me how it's going down_

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright _

_I know that it will go my way  
If__ you stay my baby  
I'm never going to give you up  
I'm never going to have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby_

"How am I doing?"

"You're doing fine Piper, just relax. Just keep doing whatever you're doing."

"So… you planned all of this?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed."

_But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
Every time I hear you say  
Stay my baby_

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright _

_I know that it will go my way  
If__ you stay my baby  
I'm never going to give you up  
I'm never going to have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby_

"So what do you have planned next?"

"Have an awesome evening with the birthday girl." He smiled.

They continued to dance until the song ended.

_No, I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby _

They withdrew their hold. "Thanks for the dance Piper."

"No problem."

They went back to their friends and joined in on all of the activities that were going on like the frozen pie eating contest between Junko and Billy Rex. They watched Harrier dance with his female companion. They then watched Finn attempt to fit ten sky squash in his mouth which he failed miserably at.

Piper knew that her love for Aerrow grew bigger everyday but she could never confess. She was afraid of messing up her friendship. She had a very fun and unforgettable night but she couldn't help but feel sad that she could not tell Aerrow how intense her love for him was.

But until she told him how she felt about him, her love for him will be nothing but unspoken words.

**Thanks for reading. R&R please!**


End file.
